


Safety

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [18]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire feel safest with each other.





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February. The prompt is 'safe'.

From the moment she met Ruby, Sapphire always felt safe with her. Not just because Ruby was one of her guards, but because she was Ruby. Even when they fused for the first time, Sapphire felt safe. She felt strong, too. Later, she realized that strength came from Ruby. She didn't feel scared on Earth because Ruby was with her and helped her when she froze because her life hadn't gone the way she'd Seen it. Sapphire realized now that the future was not as predictable as her future vision made it seem. The one constant she saw was Ruby.

When she was assigned as Sapphire's bodyguard, Ruby took it seriously. Her fellow Rubies may joke and laugh, but Ruby's focus was keeping Sapphire safe. She knew Sapphire would reform if Pearl destroyed her body, but that would mean Ruby had failed to keep Sapphire safe. That went against everything she'd been taught, so Ruby tackled Sapphire out of danger. In the process, she fused with Sapphire. It wasn't like fusing with Rubies. They became something more. Ruby took the blame because it really _was_ her fault. She didn't expect Sapphire to want to keep _her_ safe. It was nice.


End file.
